


Important Thoughts

by AnOceanInATeacup



Series: Yuri On Ice One-Shots [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Based on a Tumblr Post, FUCK, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I feel like this a borderline crack fic, I forgot Makkachin, Sleeping in the same bed, Well - Freeform, its not specified but he is, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 23:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21169490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnOceanInATeacup/pseuds/AnOceanInATeacup
Summary: Its 03:00. Victor has a question, Yuuri finds the answer and Yuri just wants to sleep.





	Important Thoughts

Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock

If he were listening, Victor would've been able to hear the grandfather clock that sat in the living room from his bedroom but he wasn't. Instead he was very deep in thought about something very very important.

The bedroom window was open but no sounds flowed in from the streets. Its 03:00 and the tiny Russian town of Hira'a was dead asleep.

If he was paying attention, which he was not because he was thinking about very very important things, he'd've noticed that only one of his two boyfriends were asleep. Yuuri snores so loudly that he puts train horns to shame. Yet their bedroom, apartment and the town of Hira'a was completely quiet.

Yuri, however, was in a deep slumber, tucked into Victor's right side with his head tucked under the older man's jaw. Yuuri was laying on his stomach to Victor's left with his head on a throw pillow he'd stolen from the couch. 

Yuuri could hear the steady even breathing of Yuri and knew that he was asleep. He could also hear Victor's calm breathing but it wasn't in the same steady way that Yuri's was. He knew Victor was awake.

It happens. Sometimes one of them could not sleep and stayed in the company of their boyfriends. Like tonight, Yuuri had no particular reason for being unable to sleep. Apparently, the same goes for Victor. 

Yuuri wasn't really doing any thinking. Basking in the muted night and presence of his partners.

He knew Victor was in deep thought from the occasional hum or huff he let out. He assumed it wasn't important because Victor was very big on communication. If it was important for Yuri or Yuuri to know then Victor made sure they knew and spoke about whatever was potentially bothering him.

So, it's late at night. Yuri is sound asleep, Victor is deep in thought and Yuuri is just resting. 

That's when Victor deemed it appropriate to share his very very important thoughts. 

Abruptly, the platinum blonde shot up into a sitting position, jostling Yuri from his slumber and startling Yuuri. 

Yuuri pushed himself up on his elbows and looked over his shoulder at the oldest of their couple as Yuri muttered sleepy curses in Russian. "Vitya? Is something wrong?" The Japanese man mumbled.

Yuri seemed to wake up enough to listen in. He watched as Victor turned so that he was facing his partners to share is very very important thoughts.

"Do bees poop?"

Both Yu(u)ris blinked at him.

After a moment, Yuri reached across the bed and grabbed the throw pillow. He did this often despite complaining about how uncomfortable they are during the day. Yuri won't tell Yuuri that he took them because they smelled like Yuuri.

"'M goin' back to s'eep." He uttered, in a sleepy exasperated voice as he fluffed the pillow and turned it over to the cold side and lied back down, now facing away from both Yuuri and Victor. "You two should too."

"Okay." Victor said simply, lowering himself down until he was spread out on his stomach. He lifted his head for a second to kiss Yuri's shoulder blade before turning to kiss Yuuri too but finding the raven haired man's staring at the wall but not really seeing it. His brows were furrowed in concentration.

"Yuuri? Is something wrong?" He echoed the other man's previous questions.

"Do they poop?" He asked in response, "I mean, logically, they have to, right?"

"Go to sleep." Yuri said from his side of the bed before Victor could say anything.

Yuuri carried on as of he hadn't heard him, "Still, I can't picture it."

Victor and Yuuri, both on their stomachs and propped up on their elbows, stared at each other.

Victor tilted his head, "Wanna Google it?"

"No." "Yes."

Victor and Yuuri ignored Yuri as Yuuri grabbed his phone off the nightstand to his left and unlocked it. Victor wiggled closer so he could watched the screen as Yuuri searched it although he didn't understand anything on the phone. Even the tiny clock in the top corner was in Japanese numbers.

Yuuri tapped the search bar across the top of his screen and, habitually, started typing in Japanese. The results took a minute due to the crap Internet.

As soon as they popped up, Yuuri interpreted: "There is a mid gut similar to the small intestine. And they have a colon, a place to store feces like the large intestine. The bee poo is liquid and yellow. Also, bees almost always poo while outside of the nest." He paused, "So, the answer is yes. Bees poop."

"Its still difficult to picture." Victor said as Yuuri turned off his phone and put it back on the nightstand. He turned to lay on his side so that he was back-to-back with Yuri and face-to-face with Yuuri.

Yuri huffed and grumbled out, "Were you guys expecting a different answer?"

Yuuri shrugged, not that the youngest could see him, and lied down too, on his side, facing Victor.


End file.
